Premeditated Act of Passion
by What Is My Life
Summary: Smutty oneshot. The TARDIS lands in D.C. and while the Doctor is off saving the world, Amy and Rory have some fun of their own.


The TARDIS landed, with a crash, in Washington D.C. The year was 1963 and the Doctor refused to tell Amy and Rory what was happening. He seemed very flustered and he was making strange faces while fiddling with the TARDIS controls, and his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly it all made sense to him, why they were there and what he had to do. Before running off he gave Amy and Rory some ground rules

"Whatever you do, go nowhere near the Lincoln Memorial. I'll be back later; don't stray too far from the TARDIS."

"But Doctor, where are you running off to? Why are we here?" Amy quickly shot back.

The Doctor wasn't very clear with her; he said something about aliens invading Martin Luther King Jr. then ran out of the TARDIS doors in a flash. Rory looked at his wife with a confused stare,

"So, shall we go exploring?" He said.

"You know it." She spouted while quickly throwing on her coat and dashing towards the door of the TARDIS.

As they explored the many sites and tourist attractions of D.C. they got lost along the way. Rory was positive they came from one way, while Amy continued on the other way telling him not to be stupid, and that it was obviously her way. Rory followed Amy until they reached a dark alley, Rory didn't see Amy so he called her name. She snuck up behind him and smacked his ass.

"Amy, that is not funny!" Rory spoke, his voice cracking.

"Oh come on Rory, you didn't think I lured you into this alley for nothing did you?" She said lifting her eyebrows with a smirk.

"You mean, you want to, you want us to, here?" He said his chin quivering.

"Mr. Pond, I want you to take control, I want you to fuck me, here and now." She spoke softly, throwing herself against the cold stone of one of the buildings they were surrounded by.

Rory gave in when he saw his wife surrendering herself to him. The risk of getting caught just got the two of them so hot for each other. Rory kissed her passionately savoring the taste of her mouth. His hands wrapped in her flaming red hair as their tongues fought one another to find a winner. Rory emerged victorious as Amy stopped fighting with him and just enjoyed the fun they were about to have.

He kissed swiftly down her neck, stopping at her collar bone to bite down on her ivory skin. His eyes twinkled as he gave her a look asking for permission, she shook her head yes with a giggle and a smile at how submissive he was even when he was trying to take control. He yanked off her jacket, throwing it to the damp concrete beneath them. He unbuttoned her top to reveal she hadn't been wearing a bra, which lead him to believe she'd planned this ahead of time. He kissed down her, her skin radiating heat on the cool afternoon.

He reached the button of her jeans and went back up to kiss her mouth while unbuttoning it with his right hand. Her jeans fell to the floor along with the pink thong he loved so much as he grabbed her waste. He unbuckled his pants and didn't bother to step out of them. He quickly boosted her onto his erect cock and started fucking her up against the cold bricks. She started to scream his name and he used one hand to muffle her cries as she bounced on his throbbing cock.

His rhythm met hers at a perfect pace, her clit being ground into him with each thrust. His hips started bucking at an erratic pace; he knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. Just as he thought he was about to burst, Amy's walls started to clench around his hard member, and he came immediately, the two rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms wrapped in a long pleasurable kiss. Amy hoisted herself down off of her husband and started to pull her pants back up before Rory stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing, Mrs. Williams?" He asked with a smug grin, as he pushed her pants out of her hands and dropped to his knees.

She yelped as he plunged down to suck her clit into his mouth. She swung her leg onto his shoulder to grant him better access. He sped his pace as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Adding two more fingers he continued biting and licking at her. She started to tense around his three fingers as she came with moans and screams.

They dressed themselves, both grinning ear to ear. They were sure someone had probably heard them, but they certainly didn't mind. They left the alley and holding hands walked back for the TARDIS. As they turned the corner they spotted the TARDIS and walked in and were greeted by the Doctor.

"You two look cheery, did you have a nice day?" the Doctor asked.

"We had a lot of fun." Rory said with a smirk.

Rory glanced at a blushing Amy as the Doctor told them how he saved the "I Have a Dream" speech from being the "EXTERMINATE" riot. The three happily sailed back off through time and space again, there's always more saving to do.


End file.
